Asociación de Scouts de Venezuela
The Asociación de Scouts de Venezuela (ASV, Scout Association of Venezuela) is the national Scouting association of Venezuela. Scouting was founded in Venezuela in 1913. Venezuela became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1937. The ASV has 14,801 members . Federico Díaz Legórburu served on the World Scout Committee of the World Organization of the Scout Movement from 1957 to 1963, and Dr. Gustavo J. Vollmer served on the Committee from 1963 to 1969 and again from 1973 to 1979. In 1969, Dr. Vollmer was awarded the Bronze Wolf, the only distinction of the World Organization of the Scout Movement, awarded by the World Scout Committee for exceptional services to world Scouting. Other recipients include Dr. Luis Esteban Palacios W. in 1974, Dr. Adolfo Aristeguieta Gramcko in 1976 and Federico Diaz Legorburu in 1979. The Association is active in conservation of nature. Other activities include clean-up campaigns, tree planting, and beautification projects. It creates a sense of being part of an environment as equals, promoting with outdoor activities that style of living. through self-learning activities the Venezuelan scout gets in touch with all the purposes, leading his own education. An example of outdoor activities that scouts takes on are hiking, camping, and climbing. They also have organized special camps for needy children. Scouts have been active in the fight against drug abuse. The Scouts have held rallies to bring attention to the evils of drug abuse and drug trafficking. There is a program to bring Scouting to disabled youth and to create a greater awareness of the problems and needs of handicapped youth. The Asociación de Scouts de Venezuela has gained the attention for its innovations and is actively involved in International Scouting. In 2000, girls became members of the Scout Association. Looking to balance the sense of being part of a whole community with no boundaries. The former flag of the Scout Association of Venezuela consisted of a sky-blue field in whose center appeared the emblem of the organization inside a white circle, all accompanied in the superior part by the inscription "Scouts de Venezuela" in white gothic capital letters describing an arc of circumference with the convexity upwards. Program and ideals All sections are coeducational. Association members use wine-red neckerchiefs when attending international events. The national emblem of the Asociación de Scouts de Venezuela and the motto affirm the identity and values of Venezuelan Scouting: High Ideals, Elevation of Sights, Justice, Loyalty and Perseverance. * Lobatos-Lobeznas/Cubs- 7 to 11 * Scouts-ages 11 to 16 * Rovers-ages 16 to 21 Scout Motto Siempre Listo, Be Prepared "siempre lo mejor" "Always doing our best" (cubs) and "be prepared to serve" (rover Scouts). Scout Oath Por mi honor y con la gracia de Dios me obligo a servir lo mejor que pueda a mi iglesia y a mi patria, ayudar a mi projimo en cualquier circunstancia y a cumplir la Ley Scout. ("On my honor, and with the grace of God, I force myself to serve with the best that I can do, to my church and my homeland, to help my fellow man/woman in any circumstance, and to uphold the Scout Law.") Scout Law * El Scout cifra su honor en mercer confianza ("A Scout's honor lies in gaining trust") * El Scout es leal ("A Scout is loyal") * El Scout es servicial ("A Scout believes in service") * El Scout es amigo de todos y hermano de cualquier otro Scout ("A Scout is everyone's friend and a sibling to any other Scout") * El Scout es cortes ("A Scout is courteous") * El Scout ve en la naturaleza la obra de Dios y la protege (" A Scout sees in Nature the work of God and protects it") * El Scout obedece a conciencia es trabajador y persevante ("A Scout obeys conscientiously, is hard-working and perseverant") * El Scout sonrie y canta en sus dificultades ("A Scout smiles and sings on hardtimes") * El Scout es ahorrativo, cuida y respeta el bien ajeno ("A Scout is economical, respects and cares for other people's property") * El Scout es puro en pensamientos, palabras y obras ("A Scout is pure in though, word and deeds") See also * Asociación de Guías Scouts de Venezuela References * Manual El Camino hacia los Bosques (Road to the Forest), Scout Association of Venezuela. Caracas, 1973 Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Venezuela Category:Organizations established in 1913 Category:1913 establishments in Venezuela